Recent Earth History 2013-2050
The Recent Years on Earth have seen great political power shifts. Through war and terror, World War III, the world has emerged stronger. TIMELINE 2013 - Tibet begins protesting against china, demanding it becomes its own country. - Germany opens discussion to join the United Kingdom. - WikiLeaks finds hidden documents that speak of an organization working behind closed doors in the United States, The organization 'illuminati', has controlled every president since Franklin D. Roosevelt. - Outraged by the attempt at New World Order, China, and Russia begin talks about war on the United States. 2014 - China Declares War on the United States. - Germany joins the UK. - The people of Tibet start a rebellion, they fight for the cause of becoming their own country, siding with them are the United States, India, the UK, and France. - President Barrack Obama is assassinated by a chinese Assassin. The Leader of illuminati reveals himself, George Arnold declares himself president in Obama's stead, the senate grants him emergency power, as he declares full scale war on the east. - Russia Allies China in its conflict against the west. Talks open about Canada joining the eastern allies. 2016 - Canada, Japan, and Brazil join the eastern allies. - China cuts a deal with the tibet rebellion, promising them that if they join the eastern allies, that they will have their own country, they accept. China goad's India into joining the new Country of Tibet, the Monks of Tibet lead the government, believing themselves as the purest people on Earth. They join the Eastern Allies, and become the western front against the UK. 2020 - Chinese soldiers land on the west coast of the United States, as they march through, putting states it conquered under martial law, as chinese soldiers cut the states inhalf, from California to North Carolina. 2023 - a high ranking chinese general was attending the battle of new jersey, as it was believed to be the final battle of the war, as their proximity to New York City was great. George Arnold orders New Jersey to be nuked, turning it into a bigger hellhole then it already was. The Chinese Offensive was haulted, as UK paratroopers aided in retaking the conquered states, though california remains heavily under chinese control. 2027 - Canadian and Russian Soldiers march south of the Niagara River, they reach New York City, as Tibet and Indian Soldiers reach the shores and begin the battle of New York. It is bloody, but the Eastern Allies are victorious. During the battle, George Arnold was on a tour of New York during the unknowing and unexpected assault, he was captured. Causing the illuminati to surrender its hold over america. Ununsually, Eastern Soldiers withdrew from America, placing a newly reformed Democratic Party in charge, and it was heavily policed by Eastern Allies for three years. 2028 - Members of the illuminati are hunted down and imprisoned in chinese prisons, the order has now fallen. 2030 - Strange new technologys are discovered when the illuminati headquarters was raided, they were hiding technology such as auto-piloting, and flying cars. Also, an alternative to oil. 2032 > 2040 - The world sees unbelievable prosperity, it was surprising the amount of resources the illuminati were keeping secret. the solution to world hunger is found in methods of making food easier, as the world powers begin to descend on Africa, finally ending the Warlords reign, the Country of Africa is created to create unity in the poorest country on earth is turned into a great place to live. 2050 - Here we are!